


Sorry, I'm late

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [36]
Category: Penelope (2006), Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon is late for their second anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, I'm late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by kageillusionz.

Johnny's hand squeezed the phone almost painfully.

On the other end of the line, Brandon kept talking. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I swear I'll make up with you."

But how could he do that ? There was only one anniversary a year, and if they missed today, they'd have to wait until next year. "There's nothing you can do ?"

"It's a very important meeting." His sigh sounded like a storm through the phone. "I'm so sorry. I love you." And he hanged up.

Johnny looked at the silent phone in his hand. On the screen, time was blinking : 8:52. The meeting was supposed to last at least two hours. Then about one hour to commute. Brandon wouldn't even be home before the next day, technically. He walked to the kitchen and put the cake – the one with two candles on top, for their two years together – in the fridge.

It was still too early to go to bed. He sat in front of the piano and played until he could barely keep his eyes open. Then he lay down on the sofa and fell asleep.

"Sweatheart," a tender voice whispered in his ear. "Wake up, Johnny." Lips brushed against his cheek.

"What time is it ?" he asked, struggling to open his eyes.

"Does it matter ?"

It felt like Brandon didn't want to understand. "Please ?" Johnny whined.

"Almost 11. I wrapped up the meeting quickly and came home."

Johnny's heart swelled with love. He finally opened his eyes. Brandon was smiling at him, and had something in his hand. A small square box.

"Does it make up for me being late ?" Brandon asked while opening the box. A silver ring shone on a bed of dark velvet. "Before you ask, that was my plan all along. That's why I rushed my meeting. I wanted to ask you to marry me on our second anniversary." He slipped the ring on Johnny's finger. The man was still silent. "So, what do you think ?"

Johnny looked at the ring, then at Brandon's face. "Yes, of course."

They kissed with passion. It was well past midnight when they finally went to bed.


End file.
